


Sweet as the orange blossom

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, Desire, Emotions, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fruit, Hand Feeding, Kissing Prompts, Looking after your girlfriend, Love, Picnics, Tumblr Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, caressing, season 1 fic, the care and feeding of girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Written for the prompt: 'hands exploring my body' kiss
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Sweet as the orange blossom

The brief knock against the door made her shoulders tense. Eleanor rested her hands on the desk, not wanting to face whoever was there on the other side. It had been a long day and it was only mid-afternoon. She had no patience left.

The sound of the door being opened without her permission made her look up sharply. “I thought I said I was to be left alone!”

“Yes, but I ignored it.”

Max leaned against the door as she closed it. The basket of food she held did little to cover the dress she was wearing. It was a thin, nearly translucent pearl color, that suited her skin and her breasts, and if Eleanor dared to picture it, her pussy as well.

“Max. I...I'm sorry. I thought we were meeting later.”

Max gave a little shrug. “We were, but then it occurred to me how long it had been since I last saw you eat something.” She held up the basket. “It will not kill you to take a little respite, mon cheri.”

Eleanor sighed. “It might.” She sank back down in her chair as Max came forward and set the basket on the desk.

“Here.” Max laid out the small picnic she brought very neatly. There were cold salted meats and cheese that made Eleanor’s mouth water even if she didn’t want to admit it. (She didn’t want to admit it to Max, but she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. It had been a long couple of days, if she were honest.) There were also olives and grapes and oranges and a bottle of wine.

“There.” Max looked at her expectantly.

Eleanor sighed but reached for the wine. She opened it and fetched two glasses while Max selected an orange and started to peel it with the small sharp knife she carried.

Eleanor set the wine glasses down and leaned in to kiss Max’s shoulder. “Thank you.” She murmured into the warmth of Max’s skin. “For doing all of this.”

“It was my pleasure.” Max smiled at her. “Sit down.”

Eleanor sat, sipping at her wine, savoring the taste. She needed this. How did Max always know what she needed before she did?

Max turned and leaned against the desk as she finished peeling the orange. At last she set the knife aside and held up a section of fruit. “Here.”

She leaned in, sliding upon Eleanor’s waiting lap with natural ease.

Eleanor sucked in a breath as Max’s thighs pressed against hers. The linen of the material was so sheer, it was almost as though Max were wearing nothing at all. Eleanor could see the dark tips of her nipples through the front of the dress, like pearls waiting for her mouth to discover them.

Eleanor raised her hand to cup her breast and Max caught her wrist.

“Ahh, not so fast.” She smirked. “First you eat, and then,” her smirk widened. “Then you _eat_.” She pressed her mound close against Eleanor’s skirts as she emphasized the word.

Eleanor sat back, surveying her. “Very well.” She parted her lips and waited.

With a smile Max took the piece of orange and slipped it between her lips.

The sticky orange flesh slipped past Eleanor’s lips. As she bit into it, the juice burst upon her tongue with a barrage of sweetness. She bit back a moan as she swallowed the orange. When she opened the eyes she hadn’t even been aware she had closed, Max was still there, smiling at her.

“I forgot how good this was.”

“You should remember.” Max chided gently. “The last thing we need is for you to get scurvy.”

Eleanor laughed.

She leaned back against the chair, letting Max reach for another piece. She watched Max’s dark curls fall across her chest, and held back a sigh of desire. Her cunt was growing wetter, the longer Max sat there. Every inch of her desired this woman. From the very first moment she had set eyes on Max, leaning over the balcony, laughing at something another girl said down below, Eleanor had been captivated.

She tried to press her thighs closer together, trying to quell her desire and froze instead as Max slid her hand between them, capturing her mound with her palm.

“I said.” Max murmured, her thumb stroking lighter than a summer breeze over Eleanor’s mound. “First you eat.”

Eleanor sighed again. This time a trifle louder. She arched her hips slightly, trying to press against Max’s hand. “Please, Max.”

Max raised another section of orange, “Please, Eleanor.”

Eleanor tilted her mouth upwards, letting Max rub the piece of orange softly across her lower lip, before slipping it inside her mouth.

Max tilted her head back, watching her as she reached for another piece. “You want to touch. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Yes.” Eleanor breathed. It was like her entire body was on fire with desire. Having Max so close, and yet not touching her was driving her mad.

“Too bad.” Max purred. This time she kissed the fruit, sucking on it lightly before placing it to Eleanor’s mouth.

Eleanor felt as thought she could taste the warmth of her lips as she swallowed it. Her breasts swelled and Max’s eyes followed the motion.

She leaned down, brushing her thumbs over the curves of Eleanor’s breasts through her shirt.

“How come you’re allowed to touch?” Eleanor’s voice was hoarse. Her underclothes were soaked through with her juices.

“Because it is my game.” Max told her. “And because I have already eaten today.” She pressed her thumbs deeper into the swell of Eleanor’s breasts.

Eleanor sucked in a breath. “Fuck, Max.” She was at her wit’s end.

“Close your eyes.” Max whispered.

Eleanor obeyed. The world plunged into soft darkness. Her world narrowed to the heat between her legs, Max’s body resting upon her thighs. Max’s hands on her breasts. Max’s voice in her ear.

“Put your hands above your head and grip the chair.” Max told her next.

Eleanor obeyed this too, arching her throat slightly as Max’s hand traveled upward, her fingertips tracing a map up to her lips.

Max’s thumb pressed into her lower lip.

Eleanor’s tongue slid out to lick at her thumb.

Max made a chiding noise. Her other hand reached between Eleanor’s legs again, drawing her skirts up and pressing her palm once more to her mound.

Eleanor flushed at the feeling of Max’s hand against her damp underclothes.

Max’s fingers stroked reddened cheek. “No, no, cherie. There is nothing to be ashamed of here. I am so very pleased to find I can arouse you so.” Her fingers slid inside Eleanor’s underclothes, curling through her hair, dipping into her soft folds.

“Max.” Eleanor gasped. Her hands gripped the ears of the chair, her knuckles white against the polished wood.

Max’s forefinger slid inside her easily. Her other hand down over Eleanor’s right breast, stroking it, teasing the tip of her nipple. She slipped anther finger inside Eleanor’s cunt as her nipple trembled. Eleanor couldn’t hold back her moan. She arched her hips again, fucking herself on Max’s fingers. Max’s hand squeezed her breast, urging her further and further. And just as she couldn’t hold back any longer, Max’s mouth found hers, kissing her orange-sweetened lips.

Eleanor moaned into Max’s fingers curled inside her, causing her cunt to pulse, over-sensitive and still hungry for more.

“Now.” Max whispered. “Now, cherie. Come again for me. Show me how much you desire this, how you desire me.” She kissed Eleanor’s throat and leaned down to kiss her throbbing nipple, before returning to her mouth. Her teeth sunk into Eleanor’s lower lip. “Show me.”

Eleanor shuddered helplessly as her body obeyed Max’s command, vibrating fervently with another agonized orgasm. She leaned back against the chair panting, her brow and breasts sweaty, unaware of how much arched she had been under Max’s precise composition.

Max slowly withdrew her fingers and smiled at her. “There.”

Eleanor stared at her wordlessly for a moment. She didn’t know how to tell Max she was everything. That every time they fucked, Eleanor came alive. She wanted to set her teeth to Max’s skin and bite the words _you are so beautiful_ across her bones. She wanted to bury her face in Max’s pubic hair and breathe in the scent of her. She wanted to leave her mark on Max and have it show. She wanted Max to mark her in return and leave her scarred forever. She wanted to carry Max’s love in her heart and her cunt and her mouth.

She wanted Max.

“Never doubt how much I want you.” Eleanor murmured, finally letting her arms drop to Max’s shoulders. “I want you when I wake in the morning and I want you as I’m falling asleep at night. I want you in my dreams. “ And in her nightmares too if she was honest. But Max didn’t need to know about those. She wanted to keep Max safe from that side of her.

Max cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. As they moved together, as Eleanor’s hands found their way down into the folds of Max’s dress to her cunt, to bring Max to her pleasure this time, as their mouths met and burned and swore, all Eleanor could think of was, how the future was so bright and bold before them. There was nothing that wouldn’t be theirs. The whole island was theirs for the taking. And Max, the fact that Max loved her? Eleanor would cherish that truth for all of her days. As long as she drew breath, she would love Max in return.


End file.
